


When the Dust Settles

by wordsaplenty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14564406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsaplenty/pseuds/wordsaplenty
Summary: Spoilers for Infinity War!!!!!....It has been 6 months.  6 long months after Thanos.  6 long months after Wakanda.  They're trying to regroup.  They're trying to come up with a plan but what can they possibly do.





	When the Dust Settles

“It has been 6 months since tragedy struck the world. Half the world’s population, seemingly at random, turned to dust. This is an event that has affected and impacted each and every one of us. The specifics of the event are still quite unclear but what is clear is that we need to find a way to pick ourselves up and move forward. This is our new reality and as much as it pains me to say this, we must live with it from now on. So tonight I bid you, spend time with someone, anyone. A loved one, if you are lucky enough to have one, a stranger if you are not. This tragedy has put into focus for everyone across the world how little time we have and how we need to live it to the fullest so please, do something with you time. For channel 7 news this is Lesly Winter, wishing you a good night.”

Steve turned off the tv, throwing the remote onto the couch before roughly running his hands through his hair. 6 months. The time had both flown and dragged at the same time if that was possible. 6 months since they had fought Thanos. 6 months since they had been defeated. 6 months since those who died hadn’t been able to shake it off. 6 month since anyone had heard from Stark. 

The couch cushions jostled as Natasha sat down next to him, leaning so she could rest her head on his shoulder. Steve rested his head on top of hers briefly.

“No news from Bruce I take it?” Steve asked, though he already knew the answer.

“They’re doing what they can but –“ Natasha trailed off and instead of continuing dragged her legs up so she could hug them to her chest.

“That’s all we can ask of them.” 

“And while they try to science their way out of this we just have to twiddle our thumbs,” Natasha growled, jumping to her feet and acing in front of the couch.

“No,” Steve said, standing up and stepping in Natasha’s path. “No, we are not just sitting here and twiddling our thumbs. We train and we prepare for when they need us.”

Natasha huffed out a laugh, “Right, cause we did so well last time we tried to use brute force. It’ll definitely work the second time. Oh wait, no it won’t. It won’t be enough to defeat Thanos and it won’t bring anyone back.”

“Give Pym and Bruce a chance. They seem to think they’re on the verge of finding a viable way to travel through time. Just, don’t lose faith now.”

Natasha looked up at Steve, taking in his haggard expression, the dark circle under his eyes, the untended to beard that was just on the edge of being untamed.

“Fine. What’s on the agenda tonight?”

“Well I was thinking we could…” but before Steve could finish his thought F.R.I.D.A.Y’s voice rang out across the room.

“A vessel has just entered orbit and is on a course for New York.”

Steve and Natasha moved as one to the giant window that looked out over New York, trying to see what F.R.I.D.A.Y was talking about.

“What type of vessel?” Steve asked, straining his eyes attempting to see where the ship might be heading.

“Origin Unknown, it is not a style we have encountered before.”

“Have you alerted Rhodey?” Natasha asked, catching a glimpse of a sleek, round ship that seemed to be heading straight for Avengers Tower, the very tower they were all in.

“I have taken the liberty of alerting everyone in the building ma’am. Colonel Rhodes is making his way up to the roof now. I have alerted Dr. Banner and Dr. Pym as well. They are working to secure their research in case they need to evacuate quickly.”

Natasha and Steve shared a glance and then sprinted toward the elevator, which F.R.I.D.A.Y had ready and waiting to take them to the roof. Panels in the elevator opened to reveal a set of pistols. Natasha grabbed both and held them tightly as she anxiously waited for the elevator to get to its destination.

The elevator opened on the roof, Steve rushing out first, Natasha close behind. They were the first ones to reach the roof, getting there before Rhodey.

The round ship was getting closer and was clearly heading straight for the very roof they were standing on. It was a small craft, probably only able to hold one, maybe two people.

“Look sharp,” Steve said, unnecessarily but feeling the need to say something anyway.

The small craft hovered over them for a moment before gently lowering to the roof.

Before the being in the craft could do anything Rhodey appeared, fulling wearing the War Machine armor pointing his repulsors at the ship.

“Alien Craft I am Colonel Rhodes. Identify yourself.”

Steve and Natasha stood at the ready, waiting for the being in the craft to either respond or attack. What happened instead was the ramp began to lower. Heavy footsteps stomped down the ramp and onto the roof.

“It can’t be,” Natasha whispered.

Steve stared on in stunned silence.

Rhodey immediately landed and stepped out of his armor.

“Tony?”

There in front of them was Tony Stark. 

“Rhodey? Oh god, Rhodey!”

Tony ran forward and threw his arms around Rhodey. Everyone was frozen in shock but soon Rhodey realized that yes, this was actually happening and he hugged back.

Natasha’s guns dropped from her hands as she brought them up to cover her mouth, eyes welling with tears. Steve stood there in shock hardly daring to believe his eyes were telling him the truth. Tony, who had disappeared on an alien ship 6 months ago while taking on Thanos’ minions. Tony, who everyone had thought was either killed or turned to dust. Tony, who was now standing in front of them clinging to Rhodey as if his life depended on it. 

Steve wasn’t sure how long they stood there, seconds? minutes? However long it felt like a lifetime before Tony pulled back and looked at Rhodey, keeping his hands on his shoulder as if he were afraid Rhodey would disappear if he let go.

“Pepper, is she? Did she? Rhodey, F.R.I.D.A.Y, someone just, where’s Pepper?” Tony asked, frantically looking between Rhodey and Steve and Natasha. 

Rhodey was about to answer when the elevator doors opened behind Steve and Natasha and out ran Pepper.

“Tony!” She yelled as she ran across the roof, pushing Natasha out of the way without a care, flinging herself into his arms as soon as she was within reach.

Steve, Natasha, and Rhodey stepped back and allowed Pepper and Tony to have their reunion, even though Steve for one wanted answers sooner rather than later.

Pepper and Tony practically melted into each other, you couldn’t tell where one started or the other ended. They were a tangle of limbs, both trying to hold on to as much of the other as possible while also looking them over to ensure that they were okay. 

Tony came back to himself first, stepping back but holding tightly onto Pepper’s hand he turned and faced the group in front of him.

“Steve, Natasha, you’re both looking well and whole. Glad to see you made yourselves feel at home as you squatted in my tower.”

Steve couldn’t help it, he laughed. He laughed for the first time in 6 months. And once he started he couldn’t stop, not even when tears began to pour down his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first ever marvel fic. Hopefully it's not a disaster. Honestly I'm not sure where this is going but I felt the need to write what happens next because I don't know that I can wait till next year to know. That being said I'm not sure how often I'll update but I will definitely be working on this story for the next while.
> 
> Comment if you like!! Should I even continue this?
> 
> On a different note, if you want to see my crochet version of the avengers (so far just Bucky but more to follow) then check out my tumblr wordsaplentyao3


End file.
